Metamorphosis
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: Sequel to Chrysallis. "No...this can't be" she gasped. He smiled evilly at her through the glass. "Oh but it is" he grinned. "What? Did you think we wouldn't find you? Silly girl". PyroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening my dear readers! It is now 7:03 PM here in Canada. I am sorry it's been a month since I've written about Abby and John! But here is the first chapter of the sequel to Chrysallis, Metamorphosis! And yes, the first chapter is a Songfic :/  
=============================================================================================**

Life was great. Life was just freaking great. "Looks like someone had too much sugar this morning" Jenny joked as she watched Abby dance around their room. "Oh shut up Jenny! I'm just really happy right now. I've got a great boyfriend, great friends and I've got awesome superhero powers! What more could a girl want?" she laughed as she turned on the radio.  
**  
**_These Words are my own  
Yeah..._

"Abs, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy" Jenny stated. It was true, she'd never seen Abby this happy. Not even when she was with Adrian. "Well they're two completely different people. Adrian is sweet and thoughtful and caring and funny. Now John, John is sweet, and funny, and kind, and brave, and rough, and intense, and sexy and-"

"okay! Okay! Enough! I'm getting a little creeped out now! I don't want to know all the dirty little details!" Jenny screamed. Abby laughed and chucked a pillow at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?" Abby asked her.

_Threw some cords together, the combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you  
I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D  
I need some inspiration, but it's not coming easily_

Jenny waved her hand around. "Pshaw, like I'm gonna go out of my way to be ready for school tomorrow! Hah!" she snorted. "I'd rather spend the rest of the day enjoying my last day of precious freedom!" she fist-pumped the air. "And that is why we're best friends" Abby smiled.

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know?  
Wastebin full of paper, clever rhymes - see ya later_

"Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna go and get me some food, you coming?" Jenny asked. Abby shook her head. "Nope, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day dancing around in my room being all happy and whatnot" she replied. "Alright, you do that" Jenny chuckled as she exited the room.

_These Words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you, I love you  
There's no better way to better say  
I love you, I love you, i love you_

Abby just rolled her eyes and closed her curtains just so she was sure that no one could see into her room. Once she was sure that no one was watching her she started dancing along to the music in her pj's.

_Read some Byron Shelley and Keats  
Recited it over a hip-hop beat  
I'm havin trouble sayin what I mean, with dead poets and a drum machine  
You know I had some studio time booked, but I could find the killer hook  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up  
Nothin I write is ever good enough_

She started spinning around and accidentally tripped over something fluffy which sent her sprawled on top of her bed. She got back up and picked up whatever she had tripped on. She looked at the green Care Bear in her hands smiled as she remembered how she had gotten it.

_These Words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you, I love you  
There's no other way to better say  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you  
I love you_

She remembered that night perfectly. It was about two weeks ago, she and Rogue had convinced the guys to take them to the amusement park since it wasn't really summer unless you went to one of those. Rogue and bobby had gone into the Tunnel of Love while Abby dragged John to the games.

_I'm gettin off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Woaaaahhh_

They were talking about how Professor Summers looked like Prince Edward from Enchanted when Abby spotted a bunch of large Care Bears hanging at a game booth. It was one of those games where you had to knock over a bunch of empty bottles in order to win a prize.

John was surprisingly good at that game and had knocked all the bottles down using only one ball. The guy behind the counter double checked the bottles to see if John had cheated but he didn't, he was just really good at throwing things.

_Tryin to find the magic  
Tryin to write a classic  
Waste bin full of paper, clever rhymes - see ya later_

"Here" he said as he handed Abby the stuffed bear. Abby threw her arms around John and pulled him in for a long kiss. She could faintly hear the guy behind the counter mumble something about hormonal teenagers.

_These Words are my own, from my heart flow  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
There's no other way to better say  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She felt them rest their head on top of hers. "Relax babe, it's just me" John whispered as he held her close. "You scared me you jerk!" she mumbled. She turned around so she was facing him and rested her head on his chest.

He leaned in to kiss her when she placed the Care Bear in between the. "Do you remember when you got me this?" she asked him. Her voice was muffled by the toy but he understood it. "Yeah" he smiled. "You and Rogue dragged me and Bobby to that amusement park and I won it for you" he answered. "That's right" she said. She stepped away from him and bent over her bed to place her Care Bear by her pillow.

As soon as she stood back up she felt John's arms wrap around her again. She leaned into him and was very aware that he was tracing small circles on her arm.

_These Words are my own, from my heart  
I love you  
I love you  
That's all I got to say  
Can't think of a better way  
And that's all I got to say_

"Hey John?" Abby murmured. She turned around to face him and felt her heartbeat quicken like it always did whenever she looked at him. John's expression changed from happiness to worry. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

_'Tell him, tell him you idiot!' _she mentally scolded herself. "I-I-uh..." she stuttered. "I'm kinda hungry, do you wanna go and get something to eat?" she cursed herself for being such a chicken. John chuckled softly. "Sure" Abby put on a smile and the two headed to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

_I love you, is that okay?_

_========================================================================================================  
_**A/N: Good evening again my lovelies! So I intended for Abby to be singing the song and then for John to come in and then she'd sing the last line to him but once again the story got away from me, sorry my dears. R&R! I pour reviews onto my pancakes and then eat them for breakfast C:**


	2. Vin Diesel is a Sexy Beast

A/N: Hello dearies! OH MY GOD! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I LAST UPDATED? FOUR MONTHS! I AM SORRY **xXxCastielxXx, AlmostAVampire, sakurachibi08, BritanyJean, KawaiiShortcake**, and all my other dear readers!

**xXxCastielxXx:** Woo! You like it! :DDD

**AlmostAVampire**: Glad you think it's awesome! C:

**sakurachibi08**: NYOOOOOOO! NOT A RUSSIAN POODLE! THEY'RE THE MOST VICIOUS OF ALL THE POODLES! *runs away*

**BritanyJean**: Fear not! I am continuing the story! And I do have fun writing about their crazy antics o(^w^)o

**KawaiiShortcake**: *looks around* Who me? XD Thumbs up for liking the story! (^w^) And hooray for noticing that about my writing! *gives you a cookie* Life kind of did side track me. I have seven ISU's due O.O and I've just been working and working on them -_- But no worries! I only have two more weeks of school left and then I'll be updating like crazy! :D

Disclaimer: I am NOT Stan Lee  
=======================================================================================================================

"So Abs, how are things between you an' ol' Johnny boy?" Jenny asked between spoonfuls of cereal. The first week of school had been a breeze. Now all Abby had to do was survive the rest of the school year and she'd be great.

"Things are great. John he's just so…so…oh I don't know. He's just amazing" she sighed. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Don't make me gag" she groaned. Abby lightly smacked Jenny upside the head causing her to choke on her cereal.

Jenny quickly ran over to the sink and started coughing up bits of cereal. Abby laughed when Jenny gave her the finger while continuing to cough up bits of cereal. She was too busy laughing to notice that Jenny had stopped coughing and was not advancing towards her with a pitcher of water in her hands.

Abby let out a shriek of surprise as she suddenly felt cold and wet. Now it was jenny's turn to laugh. "Ah! What the heck!" she gasped. "Payback's a bitch" Jenny laughed. Abby stood up and started walking towards Jenny. Jenny froze.

"You know what Jenny? I'm sorry for what I did. Now come here and give me a hug" she said as she advanced on Jenny. Jenny chuckled nervously and started to back up. "I'm not really in the hugging mood now Abs. Maybe later" she replied. Abby lurched forward and enveloped Jenny in a bear hug. Jenny squealed as she felt her shirt moisten.

"Abby let go of me! Let go! Gah!" Jenny laughed. "Never!" she declared. Jenny laughed and used her super strength to peel Abby off of her. "Ow! That hurt!" Abby said, nursing her now bruised arms. "I give you a hug and you use your power on me? Hurtful! And I'm all wet" Abby pouted.

Suddenly Abby felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up" the person whispered to her. Abby giggled and smacked the person's arm. She turned around to face him and crossed her arms. "John, you're such a perv…" she said crossing her arms and 'glared' at him.

"You know you like it" he growled pulling her back into his chest. "What? No good morning kiss?" he smirked. "Nope" she teased. "So do I want to know why you and Jenny are all wet?" he asked playfully.

"Let's just say it has something to do with you" she answered. "I hate to break up this adorable little public display of affection, but we're all supposed to meet Bobby and Rogue at the movie theatre in a half an hour!" Jenny interrupted.

Abby and John reluctantly separated from each other. "Alright" Abby sighed. "Jenny and I'll get changed and then we'll meet you in the front, alright?"

-

The drive to the movie theater was surprisingly quiet. They had decided to 'borrow' Scott's car, and the only sound was the faint hum of the radio. It was like everyone was in some sort of trance. The trance only broke after they arrived at the movie theater.

However once they got there they found out that Bobby and Rogue thought they weren't going to show up and caught an earlier movie. "Well isn't that just great? What should we do now?" Jenny huffed. "I say we still watch a movie" John said.

"Alright, what movie should we watch?" Abby asked. "How about Fast Five?" John suggested. "YES!" Jenny practically screamed. John winced. "What's up with you?" he said nursing his ears. "Jenny's in love with Vin Diesel" Abby stated. "Vin Diesel is a sexy beast!" Jenny squealed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he groaned. "Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Abby laughed. "You guys are terrible!" Jenny said shoving the two away from her. "You guys get the seat, I'll get us some popcorn" Abby said. The two nodded and raced each other to their theater. Abby just shook her head and stood in line at the concession stand.

"What'll it be?" the lady behind the counter asked her. "One large popcorn, a large Fruitopia mixed with Sprite, and a large coke mixed with C Plus please" Abby told her. "That'll be $9.67" Abby reached into her pocket and pulled out a $10, before handing it to the woman. The woman handed her back her change and the food and drinks. Abby quickly thanked the woman and made her way towards the theater.

Abby stepped into the theater and started looking for Jenny and John. After a few minutes of standing at the front of the theater looking like an idiot she finally found Jenny and John. They were sitting at the very back right under the projection room. Abby sighed and started to climb the stairs, trying her best not to drop the popcorn and their drinks.

Thankfully halfway to the top John had come down to help her carry the drinks. "Thanks John" she thanked. "No problem" he answered as the two slipped into their seats. John immediately put his arm around her shoulders and Abby snuggled back into her seat.

"Ugh" Jenny leaned away from them and sipped her drink. "So, have you seen the other Fast and furious movies?' Abby whispered to John. "Shush! It's starting!" Jenny hissed. Abby grinned and leaned back into her seat.

About a half hour into the movie Abby felt John's head rest on top of hers. She looked over and saw that John had fallen asleep. Abby smiled and snuggled into him. Slowly she felt her own eyes begin to close.

-

The next time Abby opened her eyes she was sprawled out in the backseat of Scott's car. She sat up in alarm but immediately relaxed when she saw Abby and John sitting in the front seats. "What did I miss?" she asked groggily.

"Well you an Johnny boy here fell asleep halfway through the movie. I woke him up and was gonna wake you up too but he thought you looked too cute and carried you" Jenny answered. "Awww! John that's so sweet!" Abby leaned forward and planted a kiss on John's cheek causing him to swerve the car a bit.

"Eyes on the road lover boy!" Jenny yelled as she gripped her seatbelt in fear. "And Abs put your seatbelt on!" she scolded. Abby detached herself from John and buckled herself in. John grinned and adjusted stared at Abby from the rear view mirror. Jenny caught him staring and told him to pull over.

"Go sit in the back with Abby. I don't trust your driving anymore" Jenny said as she got out of the car. John unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. "I swear you guys will be the death of me" Jenny shook her head and made sure that everyone was safely buckled in before starting the car. "So we just left Bobby and Rogue there?" Abby asked. "Hey, they ditch us, we ditch them" Jenny answered.

John reached over and unbuckled Abby's seatbelt before pulling her into his lap. "Why hello there, fancy meeting you here" she giggled. "Oh gosh! Guys I don't need to see that!" Jenny whined from the front seat. Abby just giggled as she felt John plant kisses along her neck.

She titled her head to the side to allow better access for him. "Guys! I'd rather gouge my own eyes out than watch this" Jenny told them. "Then don't watch" John said. Jenny glared at him and then turned her eyes back to the road.

Abby looked from Jenny to John and just smiled at herself. "And what are you smiling about?" John asked. "I'm just really happy" she answered. She turned to look out the window and saw something alarming. "Jenny, you might want to slow down" she said cautiously.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing" Jenny said. "No Jenny, please, stop the car" Abby pleaded. "Why? We're almost home" Jenny replied. "Jenny stop the car we're gonna crash!" Jenny immediately slammed on the breaks. The three of them watched as a bright red sportscar zoomed by, missing them by mere inches. "Whew! That was _close_" Jenny sighed as she put her foot on the gas pedal again.

"JENNY WATCH OUT!"

==================================  
A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter but hey, at least it's a chapter right? :D Anyways I probably won't update again until June 24th or sometime after that. Why? Well because my exams finish on the 23rd and I'll probably be out with friends celebrating the end of school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :]


End file.
